¿papas?
by lirio azul
Summary: Como que vamos a ser papas ?-grito kagami...y de fondo se escuchaba un aomine gritando -Por fin ryo sera mio !- y un akashi y takao llamando a un midorima y furihata desmayados... (todas las parejas) Denme una oportunidad :3 Gracias ..y gomen gomen que soy primeriza.
1. 1 capitulo (prologo) : La noticia

Estoy tan apenada porque al otro día de subir el capitulo me di cuenta de lo horrible que estaba lo cual no se como paso pues había partes muy mal escritas pero por fin pude arreglarlo y hasta le ise unas pequeñas modificaciones pues los tiempos no me cuadraban según la historia en mi mente asi que no sera preparatoria, sera algo así como una universidad especializada en deportes.**  
**

Disculpen las molestias y los horrores en la narración pero es que enserio todo estaba bien así que no se que pasaría, una cosita que había olvidado poner:

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece porque si lo fuera seria rica, habría tercera temporada del anime y ademas estoy segura que todas mis parejas serian completamente canon XD, así que solo los ocupo un poquito para mi y su diversión, y cumplir mis locos y oscuros deseos...muajajaja...cof cof cof.. n.n

**¿Papas? **

**1 capitulo (prologo): La noticia**

Era un día normal como en cualquier otra escuela, ya saben lo normal,gritos, volitas de papel, uno o dos dormidos, y los de mejores promedios o los tachados de "nerd" se encontraban realizando tareas o repasando las clases en su cuaderno,al ser la ultima clase que faltaba en ese hermoso viernes para muchos ya que era fin de semana, en esta escuela, no tan común, la prestigiosa escuela Teiko, conformada solo por hombres que a su vez eran prodigios en los deportes a excepción de la hija del director, Aida Riko que estaba ay por cuestiones de un padre dramático, celoso y sobre protector, pero hoy había un punto en cuestión, ¿donde se encontraba la maestra de psicología social? Lo cual era raro porque siempre era muy puntual, regresando ala escena que transcurría en el curioso salón donde se encontraban casi todos los del "grupito de locos" como los llamaban la mayoría del alumnado y no es que realmente lo estuvieran, solo que se conformaba por un particular grupo de muy buenos y ruidosos amigos entre ellos la muy conocida "generación de los milagros" junto a otros prodigios del baloncesto, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban en una extraña y ruidosa situación.

-Kagami-kun! Por favor no seas grosero con aomine-kun - decía el chico "fantasma o sombra" como le llamaban algunos compañeros, el cual se trataba de un chico de estatura baja y apariencia delgada para ser un jugador de basketball, de cabellos y ojos azules como el cielo despejado y tes blanca como la leche,"regañando" a su mejor amigo Kagami taiga, un chico de cabellos bicolor ,rojo en la parte superior y negro en la zona inferior, ademas de unos vellos ojos rojos y un cuerpo que infartaría a cualquiera, el cual se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado por el susto que le provoco la repentina aparición, ya que como su podo lo daba a entender había ocasiones que asta el propio kagami llegaba a asustarse por su poca presencia pues aunque llevara algún rato a lado de ellos, ninguno se daba cuenta.

-Kuroko no me asustes así, ademas el empezó- decía el alto a su amigo sobándose la cabeza y señalando a un chico de tes morena y cabellos azul oscuro al igual que su mirada, que responde al nombre de Aomine Daiki, mientras todos los demás miraban el alboroto con una gotita en la cien al puro estilo anime y ya sin ninguna sorpresa porque ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones pues esos tres y el resto del "grupito de locos" eran igual de idiotas.

-Sumimase ! sumimase!... No volverá a pasar ademas estoy seguro que aomine-kun no quiso hacerlo, sumimase! sumimase!- decía un lindo chico de cabellos castaños y tes blanca de nombre sakurai ryo.

-ya deja de disculparte ryo -decía de forma molesta aomine- ademas el culpable es bakagami que es un exagerado y tu bakagami asle caso a tu novio tetsu si no quieres que yo te calle- decía con aburrimiento el moreno

-Que yo tengo la culpa?...ya veras maldito si tu fuiste quien me lanso la libreta a la cara- decía kagami mientras un asustado y nervioso sakurai y un inexpresivo kuroko trataban de calmarlo pues al parecer la paleta de uva que comía aomine en esos momentos era mas interesante para el, que la propia discucion que el mismo había provocado - arg...mmph...ya pueden soltarme sakurai y kuroko y tranquilo sakurai deja de disculparte por ahomine que tu no as echo nada ademas el no merece que le pongas tanta atención porque siempre se come tu comida, y deja de decir tonterías aomine que kuroko solo es mi amigo- grito un molesto y exaltado kagami -claro por ahora ...ya veremos si sigue así esta situación -susurro pensando que nadie lo había escuchado pero lo que no sabia era que ryo lo había oído claramente lo cual supondría cosas buenas pero también algunos inconvenientes en un futuro no muy lejano ya que en esos momentos nadie sabia que su vida daria un extraño y particular giro.

-Si aomine-kun no digas ese tipo de cosas porque solo somos amigos -decía tetsuya con una tristeza muy bien disimulada.

-Esta bien tetsu solo porque tu lo dices- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa lo cual provocaba unos extraños ¿celos? a los otros dos presentes -y a quien le dices ahomine bakagami.

-arg...-gruño literalmente en respuesta el aludido -ya veras aomine daiki te mostrare quien lo dice.

-No por favor Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun no se peleen, además de Kagami-kun no me molesta que coma de mi comida... de echo eso me hace feliz -dijo lo ultimo en un pequeño susurro un nervioso ryo, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al ver el rostro de sus compañeros ya que ellos habían abierto los ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho, menos Kuroko que Siempre su rostro inexpresivo ante cualquier situación, y no es que fuera un secreto que el castaño sintiera un cariño especial asía el moreno solo que nunca lo habían escuchado de manera tan directa de su propia boca.

Mientras que kagami no sabia que decir, aomine se encontraba sonriendo de lado, y cuando le iba a contestar algo que posiblemente iba a poner mucho mas nervioso y provocaría que los colores se le subieran aun mas al pobre sakurai, se escuchan gritos desde afuera del salón, pero ellos ya sabían que pasaba pues esos gritos pertenecían a otros de sus amigos.

- shin-chan por favor no seas tan tsundere y déjate querer -gritaba un moreno de nombre takao kazunari mientras segia a un peliverde de nombre midorima shintaro muy enfurruñado.

- takao asme el favor de callarte que todos nos están viendo, ademas déjame en paz - contestaba el peliverde con la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya que su amigo podía llegar a ser un poco molesto y para alguien como el eso era mucho.

-pero shin-chan! deben de ver nuestro amor confesado.

-ya cállate bakao - decía un midorima acomodándose los lentes para disimular su sonrojo en aumento, al ver las miradas que le echaban, algunas llenas de envicia o odio a su persona pues era conocido que takao era un joven apuesto y por esa razón muchos solicitaban su atención o alguna cita con el, pero siempre los rechazaba con amabilidad y una sonrisa, y no se tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber que la causa era un peliverde tsundere.

Pero ademas detrás de ellos se encontraban otros dos en una discusión un tanto parecida.

-Sempaiiiii ! - lloriqueaba un rubio de nombre kise ryota a un moreno de cejas grandes y mirada molesta.

-Idiota ! déjame en paz y suéltame que pareces un koala - contestaba un muy sonrojado "sempai" kasamatsu yukio -ademas deja de decirme sempai que estamos en el mismo salón.

- Pero kasamatsu-sempai usted esta aquí solo porque tubo que reprobar por enfermarse el año pasado así que no importa por que usted sigue siendo mi sempai- decía un muy alegre kise mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza el brazo de yukio.

-Mmph...ni me lo recuerdes...pero ya suéltame que tenemos que sentarnos porque dese guro pronto llegara la profesora.

-Eso es cierto donde estará la maestra ya que ella es muy puntual- decía takao después de por fin dejar en paz a un muy avergonzado y molesto midorima.

-Bueno takao-kun tal vez tenga alguna junta de profesores o algo así .

-Aaaah! kuroko no aparezcas así de repente - decía un exaltado takao al no sentir la presencia del aludido.

-Bueno solo espero que llegue pronto porque no quiero seguir aquí ya que es viernes quiero ir a mi casa y tal vez jugar un poco- decía un aomine muy aburrido con sakurai sentado a su lado.

-Por estás mal en las Materias Aomine.

-Callate Midorima que no todos somos unos nerds como tu.

-oye con mi shin-chan no te metas que aquí estoy yo para defenderlo.

-valla midorima ahora eres tan inútil que necesitas a tu novio para que te defienda- se burlaba aomine con una sonrisa burlona.

-callate ahomine y para tu información takao no es mi novio.

Y cuando takao y aomine iban a replicar, cada quien por una causa distinta, se ve que la puerta se abre y por ella entran los alumnos que faltaban y la maestra junto al director Aida kagetora muy sonriente lo cual no prometía nada bueno, ademas de un akashi seijuro de igual forma y su inseparable furihata koki el cual era su amigo/novio pues no terminaban de entender esa peculiar pareja pues eran tan diferentes, de un lado akashi eran tan, tan, tan akashi..y furihata tan amable, considerado, inocente y frágil, aunque realmente podía ser alguien duro cuando la situación lo meritaba.

-Bueno jóvenes tengo algo muy importante que decirles - informaba a sus alumnos una siempre alegre maestra Alexandra garcía, proveniente de estados unidos al igual que kagami taiga y otro alumno de nombre Himuro tatsuya, por lo cual eran conocidos y buenos amigos desde la niñez de los dos últimos nombrados, ya que ella se encontraba en la universidad cuando los conoció -bueno pues ya que el director es el responsable de este nuevo proyecto dejare que el les explique y al final las dudas que tengan me las preguntan a mi.

- Bueno jóvenes como les decía la maestra alex ay un nuevo proyecto precisamente para este tipo de materia, el cual se llama "paternidad en la adolescencia", estoy casi seguro que se imaginaran de que trata pero ahora el mecanismo del proyecto a evolucionado gracias a la tecnología y los científicos - decía un sonriente director mientras le echaba miradas burlescas a los presentes, los cuales no podían salir de su asombro y eso que aun no escuchan el nuevo "mecanismo" que se iba a utilizar.

El primero en reaccionar fue kuroko ya que el era muy bueno en ese tipo de reacciones pues en estas situaciones su in expresividad y su forma de ser neutral ante todo le ayudaba mucho, y precisamente cuando iba a preguntar de que trataba el nuevo "mecanismo" ya que presentía no iba a ser nada bueno, kise hablo.

-Pero director no se supone que el proyecto es el básico, el de siempre, el de cuidar un huevo ?- decía un extrañado kise al momento de salir del asombro.-

-Bueno joven ryota es cierto pero como ya dije ahora es diferente ademas como ya saben ustedes también pueden formar una familia pues no solo las mujeres pueden llegar a quedar embarazadas, y con un huevo no sabrán como son todas las situaciones que conlleva un embarazo completo junto con el parto y los cuidados necesario para un bebe de verdad, por eso se formaran equipos de dos integrantes ,para que tengan uno o mas hijos dependiendo como lleguen a quedar embarazados - decía un director aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse por las caras que tenían todos, pero cuando iba a continuar explicando la situación, se comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos de parte de distintos alumnos por diferentes razones.

-como que vamos a ser papas?- grito un kagami muy exaltado ademas de sonrojado pues fácilmente se le confundiría con un tomate, levantándose de su asiento y provocando el susto en algunos alumnos, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a un aomine gritar- por fin ryo sera mio!- seguido de - Sumimase..Sumimase ! - de parte de un sakurai muy sonrojado ,y a un lado de ellos un takao y akashi tratando de despertar a unos midormima y furihata desmayados, y en la parte de atrás claramente se escuchaba unos gritos de jubilo de parte del rubio mientras gritaba -sempai! seremos papas - mientras un yukio muy sonrojado y avergonzado intentaba quitárselo a base de patadas.

-creo que esto sera muy interesante - susurraba una alegre alex mientra el director intentaba calmar la situación.

"ya sentía yo que iba a pasar algo malo y extraño" pensaba kuroko mientras se mantenía lo tranquilo y comenzaba a pararse para calmar a su amigo y ayudar al pobre director.

Nota de la autora (me siento poderosa al poner esto :D jajaja) :

Bueno tarde muuuuuucho menos de lo que espere y talves esperaban ustedes pero no pude resistirlo porque ya quiero saber que tal me va a ir con esta idea loquisima ademas de que no puedo creer que solo el primer día y ya tenia reviews enserio muchas gracias porque siquiera pensé llegar a tener una oportunidad y pensé que iva a subirlo sin saber que pensaban...asi que arigato..arigato por sus comentarios ...pero por desgracia no podre cumplir todas sus peticiones...solo algunas..por ejemplo en el caso de hyuga y teppei..y también en imayoshi y hanamiya..muy probablemente si los cambie porque también son unos de mis otps pero en las demás parejas perdón pero no podre porque primeramente casi no ay ficcs de todos ellos juntos lo cual me pone triste y la historia cambiaría lo cual seria difícil para mi..

así que espero les guste este pequeño primer capitulo/prologo :D y me digan que piensan...tambien acepto ideas para próximas escenas y para los "embarazos" lo cual explicare en el próximo capitulo e intentare subir rápido que compense a escribirlo desde ayer, ademas acepto mas opciones de parejas con los que sobran XD ..y una cosita por ay un review me dio una idea de una pareja que eran miyaji x hayama , porfa necesito ayuda con esta pareja para poder incluirla porque no se muy bien como plantear sus personalidades así que si podrian decirme como son mas o menos ,les estaría eternamente agradecida y todos aquellas/os que me ayuden con ideas o cositas así :3 prometo compensarles con algo...lo que quieran y de la pareja que quieran ...promesa n.n

pues besos a todos y perdón si hay horrores ortográficos :)

Nota: no abra riko x momoi pero no las dejare solas ..asi que tranquilos solo espero que les guste las parejas que les tengo preparadas.

También espero no perder lectoras por los cambios y los cambios que no ise ,pero eran necesarios, pero prometo que si me lo piden las compenso con alguna historia/one-shot/viñeta..etc y asta me podrían decir la temática que quieran n.n

n.n asi que bay y asta la proxima...


	2. ¿Ryo no sera mio?

**2 capítulo: Entonces ¿ryo no será mío?**

-ufff...- ése era cómo él suspiro número 20, y sin exagerar, de un frustrado y sonrojado Kagami, pues aun después de la explicación del director se sentía avergonzado, mientras volteaba algunas veces de forma disimulada al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo kuroko, no podía dejar de pensar en cada una de las imágenes mentales que tubo después de la noticia, ya que por nada del mundo dejaría a su pequeño tetsuya con algún otro, porque, que tal y le tocaba con un pervertido o alguien que no lo tratara bien? Aunque ahora se estaba planteando, seriamente que el entraba en la primer categoría, pues además de haberse imaginado a un kuroko todo lindo con pancita y luego le cruzará una imagen de el cargando a un bebé de ellos dos, con esa carita que para él era tan linda, también tubo imágenes no aptas para niños en donde se realizaba el proceso para todo eso, sin saber que no iba a ser necesario, pero no podían culparlo porque él no sabía nada, además estaba seguro y no fue el único que lo pensó, bueno al menos no lo grito como aomine, el cual en ese momento se veía muy desanimado, y como no estarlo después de lo que dijo el director y la maestra, después de que habían calmado un poco la situación.

_Flash Back._

_Después de la repentina noticia del proyecto cada alumno reacciono diferente, y qué decir del famoso grupo de amigos que no hizo esperar su reacción al puro estilo el "grupito de locos", comenzando con Kagami que no se lo podía creer, y que además tenía el rostro muy rojo por las extrañas y repentinas imágenes que esa noticia traía a su pobre y martirizado cerebro, además de haber tumbado unas sillas por su brusca forma de levantarse._

_También un aomine que no se hizo esperar con su muy inesperada -bueno realmente no tanto, conociendo como es- reacción al gritar –por fin ryo será mío! - no es que no supieran que él se traía algo con el pobre sakurai pero no se imaginaban que fuera a tomarlo de la cintura lo levantará de su asiento, para después cargarlo al puro estilo nupcial para terminar diciendo -entre más rápido mejor, director con su permiso pero hay un proyecto que empezar, y créame que sacare 10- junto a una sonrisa que nadie supo diferenciar bien, ya que era una extraña combinación entré alegría, perversión, y burla, muy seguramente dirigida a Wacamatsu el autoproclamado "hermano mayor de sakurai" que estaba seguro, si estuviera allí, tendría la mandíbula casi en el suelo y estaría a punto de darle de patadas para que soltará a su "hermanito", mientras salía por la puerta del salón como si nada a pesar de los gritos del director y los -a...aomine -kun...por...por favor… ba...bájame! - de parte de ryo- al momento en que aomine cruzo la puerta con sakurai en brazos el director llamo a dos alumnos para que lo siguieran y lo trajeran de vuelta, aunque los pobres chicos no estaban muy seguros de realizar tal orden, pues no querían quedar traumados al tener el peligro de ver algunas escenas extrañas si llegaban demasiado _

_tarde._

_-Escuchaste kasamatsu-sempai, seremos padres, puedo ser la madre?._

_-Idiota ya suéltame y deja de abrazarme que me ahogas, además tú también puedes embarazarte?_

_-Podemos intentarlo, que piensas si asemos lo mismo que aomine-chi iso, he?_

_-Pe…per..Pero idiota que cosas dices, y ya suéltame._

_-Pero sempaiiiii !- lloriqueaba el rubio._

_Mientras tanto un preocupado takao y un aparentemente tranquilo akashi intentaban hacer reaccionar a midorima y furihata que se encontraban en el suelo desmayados, pero al parecer no lo lograban, pues seguían sin siquiera moverse ._

_-Por favor shin-chan no me asustes y ya levántate, no seas exagerado o que acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo que yo estoy muy dispuesto, pues sabes que yo soy uno de los tantos que pueden embarazarse, imagínate un lindo y pequeño tsundere friki de los horóscopos, además de que algunos de aquí seguro quisiera tenerme, ¿verdad chicos?- decía un emocionado takao mientras midorima no daba señales de reaccionar hasta que se comenzaron a escucharse gritos como._

_-takao se la madre de mis hijos…._

_-no se la mía…_

_-takaaaaao….._

_-takao te daré lo que quieras pero as equipo conmigo y deja a ese amargado…._

_Mientras se amontonaban a su alrededor a punto de pisar a los desmayados pues ni caso les asían, en ese momento midorima se levanto como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado al escuchar las "tonterías" -según él- que le decían a "su takao" –aunque claro que jamás diría que era suyo en voz alta, ni aunque lo _

_torturaran- pues no iba a dejar que nadie hiciera lo que según él, por derecho le tocaba._

_-haber bola de inútiles se pueden largar de aquí y dejarnos en paz, y tu takao ya cállate que un día de _

_estos no estaré para defenderte de todos estos pervertidos-_

_-pero shin-chan ellos no han hecho lo que tu si como por ejemplo cuando …..- contesto un coqueto takao mientras midorima le ponía la mano en la boca antes de que acabara la oración, con un profundo Sonrojo en el rostro._

_-te digo que te calles y sentémonos para que nos expliquen que carajos va a pasar con este "gran _

_proyecto", pues no entiendo nada-_

_Después de esa pequeña "discusión" entre los dos, e irse a sus asientos, Akashi seguía intentando _

_despertar a furita sin ningún éxito._

_-Kouki levántate, te lo ordeno y mis órdenes son absolutas._

_-Akashi-chi no creo que así baya a levantarse, porque no mejor te agachas y lo mueves un poco para que te haga caso._

_-Kise tiene que aprender que mis órdenes son absolutas, así que kouki levántate o quieres que te castigue?- en ese momento un asustado y nervios furihata comienza a levantarse._

_-No Akashi-kun no es necesario, vez, ya me levante….jeje._

_En ese momento el único que al parecer sigue tranquilo comienza a hablar y todos voltean a verlo._

_-Disculpe director pero podría explicarnos que sucede?_

_-Claro Tetsuya-kun, solo esperemos no sea muy tarde y los otros compañeros lleguen con el señor daiki y el pequeño sakurai-kun._

_-Pero director se ven tan lindos juntos- susurraba una sonrojada maestra al director, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que al parecer los emparejaban a todos._

_-Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que le haga algo al pobre sakurai, no al menos dentro de la institucion -decia como respuesta un apenado director, pues temía que alguien los llegara a escuchar._

_-Pero porque me traen devuelta que estuve a punto de comenzar el magnífico proyecto que nos pusieron- decía un molesto y decepcionado aomine._

_-Bueno al parecer sus compañeros lograron salvar al pobre sakurai-kun y ya vienen de regreso.- pero en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar otro grito por los pasillos._

_-Lo que acabo de escuchar es cierto? díganme donde se encuentra el director para confirmarlo - decia una joven _

_maestra de bella figura, ojos y cabello castaño, con unos al parece, curiosos tapones en la nariz. _

_-Al parecer sakura-sensei me busca me permiten mientras el joven daiki y los otros se acomodan en sus asientos para poder explicarles la situación- dice el director mientras sale para encontrarse con la maestra y ver que _

_necesita._

_-Sakura-sensei aquí estoy, que necesita?._

_-O director por favor dígame la verdad, llego el proyecto de paternidad?._

_-Em si por que lo pregunta sakura-sensei._

_-o no puedo con mi corazón, tantos jóvenes guapos juntos, embarazados, es demasiado para mi pobre imaginación, o no creo soportarlo, solo espero que mis OTP's se cumplan…ooooh..jojojojo- reí una maniática maestra con un extraño derrame nasal, el cual nadie sabía que la causa era el hecho de imaginarlos como pareja- es momento de shipear...si si...ay no...es ...que..me da un algo_

_-Pero de qué habla?_

_-o no me haga caso director, solo le diré que jamás había estado tan feliz- decía con brillitos en los ojos mientras a todos les escurría una gotita en la sien y les daba un extraño escalofrió, pues la maestra volteaba a ver a todos de una forma extraña._

_-o que bueno pues si me disculpa comenzare a explicarles de lo que trata este proyecto, pues me faltan varias aulas mas, pues todo los años superiores lo realizaran._

_-Kyaaaaaa! Enserio? No puedo ...no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mi, tanta tención por fin será acabada…..jojojo...espero que hyuga-kun no sea tan tsundere, y que mi segunda pareja preferida en 3ª A este junta para el proyecto pues me encantaría ver a un hijo de ellos- " oooo…yyyy.. Aquí a ver quiénes son perfectos para shipear, _

_creo que los observare para comenzar, ya decía yo que el dar clases en una escuela para hombres iba a ser muy gratificante" pensaba una, al parecer, emocionada fujoshi.- bueno director esperare con ansias ,así que lo dejo para que comience lo antes posible._

_-claro sakura-sensei y me alegro que este emocionada, pues siga con su trabajo y nos veremos después._

_-claro bay, señor director, y muchachos échenle muchas ganas a realizar el proyecto- decía la maestra con un gran derrame nasal y una mirada llena de perversión mientras le guiñaba un ojo- entienden chicos? Suerte..bay._

_-o esta maestra me agrada jajaja- decía un alegre aomine al ser el único que aparentemente, entendió el doble sentido._

_-bueno chicos ahora sí, sin ninguna interrupción podre explicarles bien cómo será el trabajo en equipo._

_-Pero director no es necesario le aseguro que todos los presente lo sabemos perfectamente, pues eso de biología ya lo vimos hace años, así que ahórrese algunas palabras y déjeme continuar con lo que estaba- decía un aburrido aomine mientras intentaba llevarse otra vez a un tembloroso sakurai._

_-Por favor joven aomine siéntese y deje en paz a sakurai-kun, es que usted no me entiende, pues al parecer todos se confundieron._

_-que debo entender? , si solo tengo que tomar a ryo, desnudarlo, y luego de un buen proceso de besos y otras cosas que son mis tácticas secretas ¿verdad tetsu? -comentaba con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada lasciva – y entonces debo tomar mi "gran Amigo" y…-estuvo a punto de acabar la frase si no hubiera sido por un borrador que golpeo su cabeza –argg…! tetsu porque hiciste eso?_

_-Aomine-kun puedes callarte y dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas enfrente de todos- decía un inexpresivo kuroko mientras takao se partía de la risa por la pequeña lección de biología, kagami estaba a punto de lanzársele encima pues ardía de los celos y kise, kasamatsu, midorima, furihata y los demás estaban muy rojos por la vergüenza que sentían al escuchar lo que el alumno más vulgar del salón decía._

_-Pero kouki por que te sonrojas si te echo eso y más._

_-No es cierto, no le hagan caso, nunca hemos hecho eso- decía un mucho mas –si es que era posible- avergonzado _

_Furihata._

_-Haber ya podrían callarse porque no he podido explicar nada y aun me faltan varias aulas más, bueno pues ahora maestra Alex me aria el honor de dar bien la noticia porque al parecer a mi no van a dejar de interrumpirme._

_-Claro señor director no se preocupe que saben muy bien como les ira si no obedecen verdad?-decía la maestra _

_con una mirada tétrica, mientras a todos les daba un escalofrió por tercera vez en el día- bueno como veo que ya se calmaron, verán el proyecto será así, púes primeramente para que les quede claro y esto va para ti daiki, claro que no se embarazaran del modo tradicional, pues no queremos ninguna demanda por difundir ese tipo de cosas a los _

_alumnos, así que se utilizara un mecanismo que tiene forma de un vientre un poco abultado donde se meterá el feto que saldrá de los dos ADN de cada uno de los dos que formara el equipó._

_-Queeeee!?...nooooooo…pero es injusto...Por queeee..- y ese fue el grito de aomine después de escuchar la realidad_

…_.._

…_._

_Notas de autora:_

_Disculpen la bazofia de capitulo que he hecho pero ya me di cuenta que se me hace más fácil el drama que el _

_humor u.u …lo cual me tiene frustrada.._

_Disculpen que haiga tardado tanto pero es que estoy en mis últimos días de clases y tengo demasiados proyectos_

_pendientes (deséenme suerte n.n')_

_como ven no termine el flashback pero lo deje así porque si no iba a tardar más para subirlo pero en el otro _

_continuare explicando que pedo con esta cosa rara… XD jajaja_

_bueno pues espero me tengan paciencia al meros estos primeros capítulos._

_Otra cosita, me verán muuucho por estos lares, tal vez digan.. que pasa contigo lirio? Que ni siquiera puedes con _

_este, pero es que realmente déjenme ser, por favor, porque tengo muchas ideas y si no comienzo ahorita se me_

_van a ir y ni como alcanzarlas después XD jeje.._

_así que las invito a mi otro ficc que se llama "_Kokoro Kodoku"_ con una temática completamente distinto (para _

_aquellas a las que les guste el drama y el romance corta venas XD ) y tal vez suba otro dentro de algunos días tal_

_vez 1, 2 o 3, o para que engañarlas, tal vez tarde mucho mas aunque ya casi tengo todo el primer capítulo_

_completo, también será completamente distinto a los otros dos… solo diré que está escrito en la antigüedad,_

_tendrá fantasía, tal vez magia, cositas raras, chuscas y será un ficc largo como todos los que escribiré, al menos _

_que alguna de ustedes me pida algo, vamos sin miedo :3 ..con confianza.. pidan que es gratis XD_

_pido disculpas si quedo muy mal y si tardo mucho, pero si me lo piden lo vuelvo a hacer _

_hasta dejarlo bien pulido :3 …besos y abrazos suicidas para todos n.n_

_grasias por los reviews y perdón que no los conteste es que soy nueva en esto y aun no encuentro como aserlo_

_ademas de que apenas y me doy una escapadita para subir el cap … ayuuuda que estoy hasta el tope :(_

_XD bueno dejando los dramas de lado..realmente muchas grasias principalmente al super review de_

Sakery-chan que fue la única que me ayudo con el hayamaxmiyagi (te amo muchas

grasias por tu ayuda )

pues espero le guste aunque sea un poquito, prometo ir madurando poco a poco en mi

escritura pues es la primera vez que lo ago asi que ténganme compacion

_hasta la próxima :3_


	3. Y mas noticias frustra planes

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket aun no me pertenece asi que ewto es sin fines de lucro, ya no puedo decir 1ue si fuera mio aria tercera temporada por que SI HABRÁ ! Kyaaaaa ! Ok, ok...basta...grasias por su comprensión y a leer n.n

**Capítulo 3 : Y mas noticias frustra planes. **

_-__Queeeee!?...nooooooo…pero es injusto...Por queeee..- y ese fue el grito de aomine después de escuchar la realidad._

_Despues de la contestación del moreno a la maestra por frustrar sus planes, comenzo a rodearlo un aura depresiva, y una de molestia a la maestra por ser interrumpida como por decima vez._

_-Injusto? pero si injusto seria dejar que toques al pobre sakurai, además ya cállate y dejame continuar si no quieres que llame a riko-chan y te haga una de sus famosas llaves muajajaja._

_-n..no..no..no es necesario ya me voy a callar- decía aomine con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, de solo imaginárselo, pues sabia muy bien de que hablaba la maestra, pues no seria la primera vez que se lo isiera._

_-Ahora si que ya todos estan callados continuare con mi explicación, miren como les dije anteriormente, antes de que ahomine me interrumpiera..._

_-Oiga...-se quejaba el peliazul mientras casi todos en el salon se reian pues al parecer no se salvaba que ni la maestra le dijera de esa forma._

_-Quee? Es que usted tiene la culpa joven daiki, se lo gana a pulso, bueno ahora si no quiero interrupciónes, si no me voy a llevar todo el dia explicandoles si siguen molestando, bueno pues tdos aquellos que nacieron con el gen para procrear levanté la mano por favor y no me digan que no saben porque al nacer se lo dicen a sus padres, vamos sin pena porfavor levanten la mano._

_Despues de lo que decia la maestra varios comenzaron a levantar la mano, entre ellos varios de nuestros queridos revoltosos, como: kuroko, takao, furihata, un kasamatsu demasiado sonrojado y sakurai._

_-Perfecto ahora los anotare en la lista de asistencia, mmm...esperen faltan dos alumnos Himuro Tatsuya y Murazakibara Atsuchi,._

_-Maestra tatsuya es uno de los que tiene ese gen._

_-oh grasias taiga, ahora si, director puede continuar con la explicación. _

_-grasias maestra, chicos ahora sí, sin ninguna interrupción les explicare todo desde el principio, como ya les dijo la maestra alex, cada uno de los jovenes que tienen el gen para quedar embarazados cargara con un vientre, pero no es cualquier vientre postizo, este es especial porque contiene un mecanismo que al momento de ponerselo se une con su sistema y es por eso que les provocara los sintomas de un embarazo, al final cuando sea tiempo del parto comenzaran con los dolores y ustedes los sentiran perfectamente asi como cualquier cambio o movimiento del bebe, cuando nazca el bebe se les dara por dos meses para que lo cuiden y sepan como es cuidar a un hijo con todo lo que conlleva el proceso, pero no se quedaran con el porque son bebes...mmm...como decirlo para que no suene tan mal...mmm...bueno en pocas palabras el bebe solo durará el tiempo necesario porque no es completamente de verdad._

_-Alguna duda?, aver sakurai-kun quieres preguntar algo?_

_- Esté...si..mmm...como se aran las parejas?_

_-Todavía preguntas ryo? Claro que tu iras conmigo cierto director? Vamos digaselo._

_-oh shin-chan, si es asi yo quiero ir contigo, sere una mami sexy._

_-Bakao cállate. _

_-Esperen, esperen, esa es una grandiosa pregunta sakurai-kun, pero aun no sabemos si dejarlos a ustedes hacer los equipos o realizar un sorteo, que piensa maestra los asemos sufrir un poquito? _

_-Me parece perfecto asi que sera asta mañana que les diremos como seran los equipos o como se aran ._

_-Creo que eso es todo, alguna duda?_

_-...-silencio total, solo algunos como aomime con un tic nervioso por escuchar las nuevas noticias del proyecto - y segun él- frustra planes._

_-Bueno chicos si tienen alguna pregunta o duda despues aqui esta su servidor y la maestra, cualquier otro docente del instituto o la enfermera estaran informados, asi que adios porque aun falta que valla a los demas salones a informar del proyecto, bay y portense bien, maestra con permiso.- y asi el director se despidio de los alumnos y la maestra mientras mas de uno se preguntaba que habia sido eso, y principalmente que iban a hacer ahora con el nuevo proyecto._

_Fin del Flas back_

_Y era por eso que varios se encontraban deprimidos y acabandose la vida en suspiros por lo que le había dicho respecto a todo el procedimiento del proyecto de paternidad, principalmente kagami y aomine, que el primero no dejaba de suspirar y el segundo se encontraba literalmente tirado en su mesa, deprimido, mientras sakurai intentaba levantarle el animo prometiendole mucha comida deliciosa, pero ni siquiera eso lo ayudaba, sí, al parecer el que frustraran sus planes habia sido muy trajico para él. _

_Ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta mañana para ver con quien les tocaría, definitivamente esa noche mas de uno se pondria de rodillas a rezar para que cualquier divinidad se apiadara de ellos y los ayudara si llegara a suceder lo del sorteo._

_...*****...******...*********...*******...********...*******...*******...*****..._

_Notas de autora:_

_Porfin despues de muchos dias me presento otra vez y lo peor es que es un capitulo tan feo y corto que me avergüenzo de el, pero era esto o esperar un mes XD ademas Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y narracion, como ya les dije apenas estoy comenzado asi que aun no soy muy fluida al momento de escribir, ademas ahorita todo lo estoy escribiendo en mi tablet y es mas dificil ademas no tiene corrector para la ortografia y nunca he sido muy buena con las letras, asi que pido me disculpen por eso_

_Necesito su ayuda queridas lectoras *^* ...como leyeron aun no se como aser las parejas, si realizar un sorteo (literalmente en mi casa n.n' ) o aser un "sorteo" y que de casualidad les toque casi a todo con quien quiera 7.7 hee? O ya de plano les doy gusto y los dejo hacer los equipos ellos? Es que me encanta acerlos sufrir principalmente al ahomine XD en muajajaja..._

_Pero que piensan? Porfa diganme que piensan porque entre mas rapido me lo dicen mas rapido subo el proximo capitulo donde la trama principal comenzara con las parejitas embarazadas *0* ..._

_Una cosita mas...pues como me di cuenta que el que esten toooodos en basket es muy obvio ad2mas de que son muchos...les parece si a algunos los pongo en algun otro deporte? quien quisiera que fuera? Y en que deporte? pero eatan de acuerdo o que todo siga como va? Que todos los "bakas" ballan juntos en basket o no? Diganme porfa._

_También necesito personajes secundarios, si tienen alguna idea seria de gran ayuda, porque no soy nada buena inventando nombre, porfa si tienen alguno dejen el nombre y características y tambien si quieren que le haga de buena/bueno o mala/malo n.n'_

_Grasias toda su paciencia y la hermosa forma de resivir mi ficc aunque por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo con los otros dos que subi u.u...por eso l s invito a que lean porfi *×*_

_Un super agradecimiento a todas las que han dejado review : , Fei-kun, Edna, adriana, Reo, Nozomi, Rina, katniss evedeen, lulu.c1t4, jatrejo, pero principalmente a aquellas que me han seguido desde un principio *w* como: Rika Yamato, sole3, Sakery-chan, aunque llevo muy pocos capitulos, es muy importante para mi saber que no es tan mala mi escritura aunque seguro no le llego ni a los talones a muchas autoras de aqui :3 y sakery-chan te di gusto XD asi que sera mami kasamatsu aunque en un principio iba a ser kise pero pense, se lo merece por dejar review *w* mas en de una vez ademas nadie mas dijo nada al respecto XD_

_Espero que almenos siga por un buen camino y porfa ayuda con lo que pedi, se los agradecería muchisimo n.n y asi podria actualizar esta misma semana para saber como se conformarán los equipos de esos papis sensuales *w* *0*_

_Cualquier duda o cosa rara que no entiendan y aiga puesto mal en la narracion favor de decirme :3_

_Nos vemos a la proxima y espero sea pronto lo caual esta en sus manos...bay y muchos abrazos para todos..._

_Comerciales publicitarios: _

_A toda aquella que deje review se le enviara por correo y con traje de maid incluido cualquier sensual personaje de kuroko no basket ;)_

_(pronto seran mio :3 solo falta aserme asquerosamente rica y podre enviárselo XD )_

_...asi que deje review yaaa..._

_...la compañía no se hace responsable de cualquiera emorragia nasal y perdida de sangre en el proceso..._


	4. Queeeee? Pero hoy es sabado! !

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece ...

Todo lo llegado a utilizar en el fic es de sus respectivos creadores o creadoras...por desgracia 7.7

**Capítulo 4: Queee? Pero hoy es sabado !**

Esa mañana habia llegado algo fresca, el clima perfecto, mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse entre las nubes que se habian amontonado por la suave lluvia de la noche, varios hogares ya comenzaban a tener vida, los padres, jefes de familia levantadose temprano al trabajo, las mamas comenzando a hacer el desayuno para el resto de la familia que pronto iban a pedir algo para llevar a su estómago hambriento mientras despedia a su esposo para que fuera a trabajar.

Y así poco a poco el vecindario de la parte norte de la ciudad, algo alejada de la zona centro, iba comenzando otro dia más.

En una casa de dos pisos color azul un joven de tes morena y cabellos y ojos color azul oscuro comenzaba a abrir los ojos para voltear a ver el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche del lado derecho de su cama, al ver la hora se sorprendio no haber lanzado ya el pobre aparato pues segun él, debio estar dándole lata desde hace mas de media hora, al darse cuenta de la hora salio literalmente disparado de la cama y comenzo a vestirse, solo esperaba no oler tan mal pues no habia tiempo para darse una ducha y anoche habia llegado cansado despues de las practicas que solo habia cenado para despues cambiarse y caer dormido en la cama.

Comenzo con el primer conjunto del uniforme que encontro a la vista que se trataba de un pantalón y saco negro, junto a una camisa blanca, mientras se vestia y murmuraba maldiciones a todo ser vivo, tomo su mochila y su amigo inseparable, su balon de basket, un viejo balon que le habia regalado su padre cuando se encontraba en su ultimo año de primaria y habia descubierto que tenia un talento diabolico para ese deporte, desde ese descubrimiento se había ganado el desprecio y el odio envidioso de mucha gente.

Y nada de eso le habia afectado, jamas.

Pero despues los conocio, uno a uno fue ganandose su aprecio hasta convertirse en buenos amigos, los primeros que conoció fue al resto de la famosa "generacion de los milagros" akashi, midorima, kise, murazakibara y el chico fantasma kuroko, aunque tambien tenia una amiga de la infancia, una pelirrosa voluptuosa de nombre momoi satsuki, al comienzo de la secundaria solo eran compañeros de equipo pero poco a poco como todas las buenas amistades fueron agarrando confianza, despues de la graduación se distanciaron un poco y cada quien tomo un camino distinto, diferentes preparatorias, nuevos amigos y compañeros de equipo para cada uno de ellos, además en el caso de kuroko una nueva luz, su reemplazó.

Pero ahora, otra vez se volvieron a encontrar en la misma escuela, mucho mas fuertes, con mas aliados quienes serian sus futuros amigos, aunque era de esperarse encontrarlos en la prestigiosa escuela Teiko al ser unos prodigios en el basket y amar el deporte, de esa forma despues de ser solo seis su grupo creció horrores.

Al terminar de pensar en todo eso y de cambiarse se dio cuenta de otra cosa, por que si era tarde y aun no se levantaba no tenia toda una legión encima de el despertandolo ya que siempre pasaban por él? al vivir la mayoria cerca uno del otro comenzaban takao y midorima en su extraña bicicleta para pasar por kuroko luego kagami,himuro, kise, sakurai, wakamatsu, kasamatsu, murazakibara y al final pasaban a su casa, asi que decidio bajar corriendo las escaleras para ver si se encontraban abajo, pero lo que encontro fue a su madre preparando el desayuno que al escucharlo bajar volteo a verlo para regresar la mirada al sarten donde preparaba la comida.

Entonces decidido hacer la pregunta que le rondaba desde que vio su reloj en perfectas condiciones y no hecho trizas como la mayoria de las mañanas que se levantaba para ir a la escuela.

-Oye mamá porque no sonó el despertador y mucho mas importante porque no me fuistes a despertar tu o la bola de idiotas que tengo como amigos a base de patadas como siempre que lo ignoro ? - cuestiónaba el peliazul al no ver ningun tipo de apuracion en su madre aunque era tarde.

-Pero cariño primero dime que haces con el uniforme y porque querías que te levantara? Acaso tienes práctica?

- Ok esta bien que nunca quiro ir y si voy es por las practicas, pero hoy era importante, podre saber si sakurai estara conmigo y tambien si tendre que romperle la cara a algun imbecil- contestaba el moreno con una sonrisa socarróna.

-Sakurai? O ese castaño tan lindo? Espera como que estara contigo y le romperas la cara a alguien señorito?

-Madre acuerdate del proyecto del que te hable ayer.

-oh cierto, entonces sakurai sera la madre de mis nietos? Kyaaaa!

Se vera tan lindo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta de porqué estas despierto tan temprano.

-Como que porqué? Y ya tengo que irme que se hace demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela.-decia aomine mientras salia corriendo por la puerta.

- A bueno...espera...escuela? ...Daiki HOY ES SABADO ! -gritaba la mamá del moreno mientras tambien corria para ver si lograba alcanzarlo y decirle de su "leve" confusión, pero al salir vio que iba demasiado lejos como para que la escuchara.

Solo esperaba no se encontrara a nadie en su camino cuando se de cuenta, sí, pobre de aquel que se le cruze.

Bueno era mejor regresar a la cocina y prepararle ese delicioso platillo que le enseño hace algunos dias el pequeño sakurai-kun, que segun el mantenia feliz a su hijo y pasaba de ser una pantera a un tierno gatito, eso queria verlo.

No podia esperar a que llegara para reirse a costa de las tonterias de su querido hijo mayor, cierto tenia que hacer el desayuno tambien para su hija, que dificil era ser madre y mas con lo cabezota que era su retoño gruñon.

Mientras la señora aomine regresaba a su casa, aomine salia disparado a la escuela y solo le faltaban dos cuadras, pero porque no veia a ningún conocido por el camino?

Cuando llego se fijo que se encontraba cerrada entonces decidio ver su celular y ver la hora, pero no era tan tarde aun faltaban diez minutos porque ni siquiera había tomado nada antes de salir de su casa, así que, que podria ser?

Esperen...Quueeeee? Pero si era sabado ! Como no se habia dado cuenta?

Al parecer ya entendia las miradas de todos cuando lo veian correr como si de eso dependiera su vida ademas de llevar puesto el uniforme, definitivamente había quedado como un idiota, ahora tendra que regresar y escuchar las burlas de su madre mientras le prepara el desayuno.

Ya despues le mandaria mensaje a sakurai y kuroko para que se comuniquen con los otros y jueguen un partido en las canchas del parque, talvez no era tan malo que fuera sabado, aparte de lo vergonzoso de lo sucedido.

Ahora entendia lo de..."hacerlos sufrir un poco"... de parte del director y las miradas burlonas, sabia muy bien que tendrian que esperar todo el fin de semana mientras ellos eran engañados con su "mañana les diremos" porque no habia sido el unico confundido...cierto?...cierto?... pero que quede claro que para nada estaba ansioso por saber la decisión...no claro que no...solo que sabia nadie podia vivir sin su presencia, principalmente ese castaño que seguro moria por él.

Pero ya pensaria en eso mañana porque hoy iba a patear el trasero de bakagami en un partido de basket...claro despues de darse una ducha...al parecer sí olía mal.

...*****...******...*****...*****...*****...******...****...******...****...****...

Notas de autora:

Si se dieron cuenta fue un capitulo de relleno...lo siento pero fue necesario por mi horrible confusión de tiempos...(ademas no se porque AMO aser sufrir y aserlo repelar a ese ahomine sensual muajajaja)...no se en que pensaba, cuando puse mañana si MAÑANA ERA SABADO ^_^'

Lo sé, soy una torpe...jejeje

Pero bueno espero mi pequeño remedo de capitulo les aiga gustado aunque sea un poquitin... Disculpen las faltas de ortografía es que sigo utilizando la tablet y seguiré asi por muuuucho tiempo u.u y como había dicho no soy buena en ortografia...asi que disculparan a esta simio jejeje XD

Las amo 3 muuuuchas grasias por seguir mi historia para aquellas que no deja review pero la pone en follow o favoritos y principalmente a aquellas que si lo hacen grasias por tomarse algo de su tiempo tan presiado para desirme lo que piensan ^_^ ...

Te agradezco Rikka yamato : por tus bellos reviews que me levantan el animo como no tienes idea, yo se que una mami kasamatsu se vera muy lindo aunque tenia ilucion de una mami kise...pero nah ahora le tocara a kasamatsu ya sera despues para mi bello rubio modelo XD, también muchas grasias por el personaje *0* es perfecto y si tengo alguna duda te la are saber mediante PM n.n...espero no desepsionarte y encerio grasias ^.^...hasta la proxima y espero te guste lo que venga despues.

Nozomi : Hola ! *_*... grasias ...pero lo siento tendre que decepcionarte u.u ...es que yo AMO a sakurai y se me hace un bello complemento para el loco y salvaje de ahomine n.n'... No puedo odiarlo porque es demasiado lindo y ES COMO YO ! No me odies porfavor u.u

Espero que no sea causa para perder una lectora...y lo de las parejas lo siento pero no manejo bien el aomine x kuroko...es que soy totalmente kagami x kuroko...aomine tuvo su oportunidad y la perdio ...fin de la historia n.n'

Te agradesco tus opiniones respecto a los deportes que deben tomar, lo tomare en cuenta, y espero que lo que venga despues no te desepcione...pues es buena idea ampliar lo horizontes a nuestras lecturas..como yo que comenze a leer una historia que para nada pense en leerla pero le di su oportunidad y me gusto :3

Tambien con kouki, solo pienso que kuroko es mas atrevido y tiene micho mas coraje y "experiencia" por llamarla así, qué a comparacion de furihata que se me ase algien demasiado tierno e inocente igual que sakurai, aunque tienen su caracter bien escondido pero no tan arrebatado como los demas...asi que ase linda pareja para akashi ademas sus fanarts son tan bellos *^*

Yo creo que hablas de hanamiya makoto ...pero a el lo voy a ocupar en la historia y no sera malo...no tanto jeje XD

Y claro que habrán muchas escenas kagamixkuroko y de los demas con mi peliceleste favorito...pero cada quien tendra su protagonico tambien n.n ...mmm..creo que eso es todo ...otravez grasias...

Lukka: grasias Hola ! y bienvenida ^w^ ...intentare tardarme lo menos posible...al igual que en el otro ficc del karaoke...esperate para lo que venga 7.7 jojojo...y claro que tendran su protagonico el midorimaxtakao y el murazakibaraxhimuro :3 ..tambien me encantan..de echo amo a todas las parejas que pongo en mis ficcs...aunque lo admito me gustan las variaciones n.n'

Otra vez grasias y espero te siga gustando lo que venga despues *^*

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy...

Solo que quisiera ayuda con nombres y características de personajes secundarios ademas de nombres para los familiares de los chicos y sus futuros hijos...porfa ayuda que no sirvo para nada al momento de poner nombres asi que mande el nombre las características y de quien quieren que sea su familiar o hijo, o tambien si sera peraonaje secundario bueno/buena o malo/mala...se los agradecería muchisimo

Bay y nos leemos a la proxima...espero sigan sintonizando el mismo canal...bay besos y abrazos a todas...

Lirio azul..

Comerciales publicitario:

A toda aquella que deje review se le enviará por paqueteria, con traje de maid incluido, cualquier personaje sensual de kuroko no basket ;)

...asi que envie review yaaa! ...

...*la compañía no se hace responsable de cualquier emorragia nasal y perdida de sangre en el proceso*...


End file.
